


My 10:15

by superscavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat finally learns the truth about Kara, once and for all... and she lets Kara know exactly what she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My 10:15

As Kara buttons up the shirt she’s just opened, giving her identity over to the Queen of All Media and risking everything she’s ever worked for, her breathing has stopped.  She can’t bring herself to just breathe. 

Cat is in front of her desk, leaning leisurely on the glass frame.  Kara stands by the coffee table, and for once in her life she’s not tapping her leg or fidgeting with her glasses because they aren’t on her face, but gently discarded on the sofa beside her.  She’s still fully clothed, but she’s never felt more _naked_. More _bare_.  

She doesn’t bother trying to do her shirt up again, because nobody’s here.  It’s just gone 10pm, they’re alone in the office.

Cat looks at the ground, and then darts her eyes back up over Kara’s form, raking them over the insignia plastered on her toned torso. 

Kara can’t move out of her spot, because she’s just frozen, watching Cat inspect her every muscle movement, every little tick.  It’s unsettling, but Cat’s done it a million times before, and she knows she can be a match for Cat if she tries.  Maybe. 

The Queen of All Media looks at her watch, gold plated Omega, tapping the glass gently while glancing up at Kara once again.  

Cat whispers something under her breath, obviously not meaning for Kara to hear her,  but she sees her shake her head because of course she can.  She has super-hearing.  She has so many questions, so many things she wants to ask as the hero she has for an assistant.  Why she lied, why she’s still here, why she cares.  But she can’t bring herself to speak them out loud. 

‘10:15.’

‘Miss Grant?’

‘10:15.  You came into my office, you didn’t even sit down, you simply stood there and let me drivel on about millennial incompetence, which however true it was and still is, was something that should have offended you.  The last girl I’d seen that day, for her, that was the beginning of the slippery slope to mopey, disgusting crocodile tears and leaving my office in a fit of sobbing.  But you?  You took it and waited.’

She walks around the table, sitting heavily in her chair and running her hands over the frame of the other side of the desk. Kara holds eye contact for the first time since the conversation started when she looks the girl right in the soul. 

‘Do you know what I asked you?’

Kara knows.  Of course she knows, she remembers everything that she’s been through with this amazing woman. 

‘What?’

‘Why are you so special?’

Kara closes her eyes, and revels in the memory.

‘When you answered no, that’s the first lie you ever told me.’

The superhero’s eyes snap open, not really comprehending this whole, messed up situation. 

‘What?’

‘Keira you have been telling me lie after lie after lie since the day I met you.  To keep this job, to please me, to keep your identity safe, to keep me safe. And it all started two years and twelves hours ago.’

‘You counted?’

‘Oh I have a private website with a timer on it, to see how long some employees last.  Out of all my assistants you are the only one that has lasted more than a week, and you still sacrifice everything to be my assistant, even though you are literally a superhero.  I know I said before that you shouldn’t be here while people are needing to be saved out there, but I see now that this job does mean everything to you.’

_You mean everything to me_ , Kara muses. 

‘You are the only 10:15 that ever mattered to this company, Kara.’ _The only one that ever mattered to me.  My 10:15._

‘So I can forgive the lies.  I know why you fabricated them.  I just ask that unless it is a matter of government security, you don’t keep things from me.  You don’t need to.  I may be in a position that means it looks like I cannot be trusted, but that is not the way it is.  Your identity and job are safe with me.’

They share a moment of longing and looks, accepting what has just been said. 

Cat sits down, taking the pen from the side of the forms she was filling out, but she doesn’t notice the body looming over her desk until she sees something near her face.

‘Your pen’s out of ink.’  

Cat looks at her in exactly the same way as she did at 10:17 2 years and twelve hours ago. 

After taking it, she puts her head down to signal Kara’s dismissal, only to look upon the girl again as she walks away.  

She may have handled that well, but she’s pretty sure she’s screwed. 

Royally.


End file.
